Clear Your Mind
by thelouuuuuuuu
Summary: RPF CrissColfer. When Mia asks Darren if he see's a future for them he can't answer which get him thinking, who does he really see in his future? Slightly AU - only beacause I don't know anything about the characters personal lives!


So I basically wrote this the other night whilst I was trying to sleep!

This is my first fic so any kind of reviews are welcome:)

The song used is Eastern Side by Tom Fletcher from the band Mcfly. If you haven't heard of them check them out, they're pretty awesome!

I don't own anything.

* * *

Darren had been very distant recently. Mia had noticed it since he got back from filming Glee in New York; they hadn't had a proper conversation in days. Every day was the same; Darren would get up early and head to set for the days filming. When he came home to the apartment they shared he would say hi then go straight to the fridge and grab a beer before sitting in front of the TV.

Mia would ask him about his day and his answer would be short and boring; he wouldn't even turn his head away from the screen. He would then ask Mia about her day but she could tell he wasn't really interested. She would answer none the less and he would just nod along and make the occasional 'mhm' while she described the daily events. Then they would go to bed.

This went on for a couple of weeks before Mia finally had enough.

"Darren, what is going on?" She asked while Darren was sipping a beer and his eyes were glued to the TV screen.

"What?" he replied clearly unbothered by Mia's annoyed tone.

"What's wrong with you recently?"

"What do you mean?" he asked; eyes still unmoved from the screen.

"You've been acting like a right douche recently!"

"No I haven't"

"Yes you have!" Mia snapped. She grabbed the remote off the coffee table and switched the TV off before turning to face Darren with her legs crossed on the sofa.

"Mia! What the hell, I was watching that!"

"I don't care Darren, I want you to talk to me and tell me what's going on!"

"There's nothing going on, I'm just a bit stressed from the long hours on set recently that's all" he replied as he turned and mirrored Mia's position.

"I don't know Dare, that doesn't sound like the real problem." She reached across the sofa to hold Darren's hand. "Are you happy?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Of course I'm happy Mi, why wouldn't I be?" he replied reassuringly.

"I don't know you just haven't seemed it lately" she sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course baby"

"Do you see a future for us?"

Darren was shocked, he hadn't expected that and he wasn't sure what had brought it up. Things were going great with Mia. At least he thought they were. Clearly he was wrong...

"What?"

"Well when you look into your future do you see me there?"

"Mia I can't look into the future, I'm not psychic!" Darren joked hoping to change the subject.

"Darren I'm serious. When you picture your future who do you see in it? When all your dreams come true, who do you see standing next to you?"

That last sentence really made Darren think. He had never really thought about his future before. He never really thought more than a week into the future. But now he was thinking about it, he was really thinking about it.

He obviously hadn't said anything for a while because when he looked at Mia she was looking at him questioningly and her eyes full of worry.

"Dare?"

"Yeah?"

"Answer my question. Who do you see in your future?"

Darren didn't answer; he couldn't answer because honestly he didn't know.

"I see" Mia said as she stood up quickly and headed for the bedroom. Darren followed wondering what she was doing. When he reached the bedroom he saw Mia had a suitcase on the bed and was rummaging through the closet.

"Mia what are you doing?" Darren asked confused.

"You obviously don't know what you want, so until you figure it out I'm going to stay with my parents."

"Mia you don't have to do this I..."

"Yes I do!" Mia cut him off quickly, tears forming in her eyes. She hurried to put some clothes in the suitcase before closing it and heading for the door.

"Mia Wait!" Darren called after her.

"No Darren" she replied. The anger in her voice was clear. "You need to sort your shit out! Clear your head, and really think about what you want." And with that she left.

Darren stayed stood in the same spot for a few minutes while what had just happened sank in. Once he snapped out of it he headed for the kitchen to get another beer before he slumped on the couch and started to think. Mia was right; he did need to 'sort his shit out' as she put it. He decided the best way to picture his future was to close his eyes and imagine his wedding day and then see who was stood there with him.

So he closed his eyes and saw himself standing at the bottom of the aisle, his brother Chuck stood next to him as his best man. As he heard the music begin he turned his head and the person he saw walking towards him was the last person he would expect to see! He quickly opened his eyes and shook his head. No that couldn't be right he thought to himself. So he tried again. Like the last time he would be stood at the bottom of the aisle and the same person as before would be walking down it. This was getting ridiculous! He thought it must have been the beer messing with his head, so he imagined different moments in his future life, and every time it would be the same person there with him... Chris.

He was starting to worry now so he decided it would be best to just go to bed and sleep off the alcohol and ridiculous thoughts. What he wasn't planning was dreaming of Chris all night.

* * *

Darren returned to his normal daily routine after the events of the weekend. As per usual he would wake up at 4:30am, shower, have breakfast and be at the set by 6. He was greeted every morning by a hug from a bouncing bundle of designer clothes and big blue eyes.

"Morning Chris." He would say trying to act normal.

"Morning Dare!" Chris would reply. He was way too excited and happy for this time in the morning.

Darren would then go straight to hair and makeup while he went over the day's script. Most of his scenes where with Chris obviously considering they were a couple on the show. Darren just sighed. Chris was the last person he wanted to spend most of the day with. Usually he would be happy about spending the day with him; they were good friends and always had a laugh while filming. But since the other night Darren had felt slightly awkward around Chris.

Chris was obviously clueless about why Darren why being strange lately but decided to ignore the tension and carry on as normal. Darren would be back to his normal self in a few days.

A week went by and Darren hadn't changed his attitude so Chris decided it was time to intervene.

"Are you okay Dare bear?" Chris asked while pouting his lips at Darren.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"Darren replied.

"No reason, you've just been acting a bit strange recently that's all"

"Chris I'm fine honestly" Darren smiled.

"Well if you need to talk any time, I'm all ears" Chris smiled back and began to walk away.

"Mia left" Darren said quickly.

"What?!" Chris asked, shocked.

"Mia left. She started asking me if I see a future with her, and she asked me who I see standing next to me when my dreams come true. I don't know what brought it on but when I couldn't answer she got upset and left. I haven't seen or heard from her for two weeks."

"I don't blame her! When a girl asks if you see a future with her you say yes, without hesitation!"

"But what if it's not true?"

"Then you lie! Oh Dare you idiot" Chris laughed.

"I know" Darren laughed back. He knew he had been a complete idiot about the whole thing and Chris just had a way of cheering him up.

"I've got to go, I've got a scene in a few minutes but I'll see you later." Chris smiled and left.

Darren couldn't help notice how Chris' eyes sparkled when he smiled. What! Why was he thinking about that?!

Darren spent the rest of the day avoiding Chris' gaze despite how much he wanted to look into his eyes again.

* * *

Over the next few days Darren noticed something about Chris popped into his head every time he closed his eyes. His smile, his eyes, his crazy fashion sense! Whenever he thought about him Darren couldn't help smiling to himself and he had no idea why.

When he found himself with a break from filming one day, Darren went and sat in the corner of the studio and picked up his guitar. He closed his eyes and started strumming a random tune. He didn't notice Chris walk over to him and stand leant against a wall a few feet away from him. Darren continued strumming and started to sing...

_Hypnotised, _

_When I'm looking at your blue eyes,_

_They remind me of the clearest skies, _

_I have ever dreamed._

_And when I sing these words,_

_I'm repeating all the bee's and birds,_

_'Cause they're telling me the things I've heard, _

_But I'm yet to see._

_Oh and every time I wake up,_

_I pray that I'm right beside you._

_Looking at the sky, _

_I see the sunset on the eastern side,_

_Because you flip the world around,_

_So what was up is down,_

_Every time i see those ocean eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes._

Darren didn't know what made him sing that song but as he strummed the last chord and opened his eyes they were met with the same pair of eyes that he had been dreaming of, and probably the same eyes he was just singing about.

Chris was leaning against a wall and smiling at him. He wasn't sure how long he had been there but by the look on his face he had heard the whole song.

He came and sat down next to Darren.

"That was beautiful Dare, but if you were singing about Mia I'm pretty sure her eyes are brown."

Darren gulped nervously. "They are, but I couldn't think of a song about brown eyes."

"What about Brown Eyed Girl, Van Morrison? Surely you know that song!"

"Oh yeah I didn't think of that" Darren said as he looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"It's okay, I know you were really singing about me" Chris laughed and winked. He had no idea. Darren laughed back awkwardly and put his guitar back in its case. Chris was about to say something when they heard their names called telling them that their break was over. Chris smiled and squeezed Darren's knee before standing up and walking away.

When filming was finished for the day Darren was about to leave for the car park when he was stopped by Cory and Lea.

"Hey dude" Cory said patting him on the back. "We're having a house warming party tomorrow night to welcome us to our new apartment. It's cast only so the pap's won't be there" he laughed, "you in?"

"Of course man I'll see you there." Darren smiled and walked away.

"Great, see you then. Have a safe drive home." Lea shouted after him. Darren waved behind him.

* * *

Saturday night and the night of the party arrived and Darren had dreamt about Chris again the night before. He didn't know if Chris was going to the party but he was pretty certain that he was, after all he and Lea were practically joined at the hip.

He arrived at Cory and Lea's apartment and knocked on the door. Cory answered the door and Darren handed him the bottle of champagne he had brought as a housewarming gift. Cory smiled and took the bottle as he guided Darren to the bar where most of the guys were standing.

"Hey Darren!" Mark shouted, and the rest of the guys nodded and raised the bottles at him.

"Alright Mark, Harry, Kev, Chord, Matt, Sam" Darren said acknowledging all the guys stood by the bar. Darren thought for a while about asking where Chris was, but as he looked around the room he saw Chris dancing and laughing with Amber and Dianna. Darren smiled when he saw Chris but stopped when he realised he was surrounded by people.

Darren stood with the guys for a while half listening to their conversation but his mind was elsewhere. As he was watching Chris dancing and wondering what the hell the guys were talking about, his mind wondered to his conversation with Mia before she left. He realised he hadn't spoken to her since and hoped she was okay. As he was thinking back about what she had said one question stood out. 'When you picture your future who do you see in it? When all your dreams come true, who do you see standing next to you?' He kept replaying it over and over in his head when his gaze was met by Chris' smile and shining blue eyes. Darren's quickened heartbeat, sweaty palms and weak knees all confirmed his feelings, the feelings he had felt for a while now, his feelings for Chris.

Darren took one last swig of his beer, placed the bottle down and began to walk to the middle of the room where Chris was still dancing happily. When he saw Darren approaching he whispered something to Amber and Di and they turned around to dance with Heather and Naya.

When Darren reached a couple of steps away from Chris, close enough for them to hear each other but not too as to invade each other's personal space, he stopped and looked Chris in the eyes.

"Hey Dare, I'm so glad you're here" Chris smiled.

"It's you" Darren said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"It's you, when all my dreams come true, the one I want standing next to me. It's you Chris."

Chris stopped dancing and stood where he was, mouth slightly open in shock as what Darren just said sank in. When it hit him he smiled sweetly but nervously and quickly put his head down. Darren took a step closer to him, and put his hand on his cheek lift up his head. Darren slowly moved his face closer to Chris' until their lips met.

The kiss was slow, soft, romantic... perfect. They felt everything you should feel in a first kiss: fireworks, the noise of the room around them fading out, and the feeling like they were the only two people on the planet at that moment. Chris was shocked at first but quickly relaxed into the kiss as Darren, still holding his cheek with one hand, put his other had on Chris' back to pull them closer together as Chris' placed his hands on Darren's hips.

When their lips parted they rested their foreheads against each other's and let their breathing steady as they came back down to earth. They stayed like that for a while before slowly opening their eyes. As they did their eyes locked and Darren saw his future. It was right there in front of him in Chris' eyes and he realised that this was where he belonged.

He still had to tell Mia, which would probably end up in him losing the apartment, it would only be fair to let her keep it, but it didn't bother him. As long as he had Chris everything would be alright.

In Chris' arms, he was home.

* * *

So yeah, that's pretty much it. As I said any reviews are welcome, good or bad it's all helpful:) thank you!


End file.
